


Warframe Smut Headcanons

by SumSmutWriter



Category: Warframe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futa, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Smut, Universe Building, beastiality, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSmutWriter/pseuds/SumSmutWriter
Summary: A collection of my headcanons for my Warframe smut stories. Contains tons of fetishes and weird stuff.
Kudos: 13





	Warframe Smut Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a question, request or just want to chat/ask me something, you can find me here:
> 
> email: cf93119@gmail.com
> 
> Discord: Sumfaggut#0499
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/SumFaggut

A collection of Warframe smut universe headcanons. Mostly female and Futa focused for now.

The Warframes created by the Orokin long ago are both terrifying instruments of death as they are beautiful works of art. From the graceful and bloody Garuda to the bold and brutish Rhino or the insatiable Grendel, the Warframes, the Orokin’s longest lasting remnant and the most mysterious of creations, are known by all throughout the Origin System. Some fear these silent death machines, others see them a symbol of hope and freedom from the Grineer Empire or the avaricious grasp of the Corpus Board and others more crave to know their secrets and use them for their own ends.

One such secret is the fact that the Orokin did not use the Warframes as mere tools to fight the Sentients that had returned to kill and replace their former creators. No, the Orokin held domain over the flesh, so deep was their reverence and control over the flesh that the very structures that they resided in and ruled from where made from a special flesh, harder than steel but ghastly to any who would know its secret. It comes as no surprise that the Warframes, so lovingly crafted as effigies of beauty and craftsmanship, were also used for their basest of desires as well, equipping these death machines after the war with the proper “tools” to satisfy their carnal needs.

Though no written record of such debauchery from the elegant Orokin remains, some records of the capabilities of these “tools” have remained and others have been discovered through experimentation.

Here is a repository, made public to all Tenno by an anonymous source, of what the Orokin’s had “blessed” them:

Sentience

The Orokin had developed a special type of insertable Orokin cells that would grant these otherwise animalistic individuals a modicum of sentience, a quantity that the user desired. This development occurred after studying the special link between the Warframes and the Zariman children (in this headcanon the potato kids are 18+ adults because yes). Though the Orokin did not take it too far during their time, the awakened Tenno managed to perfect these and they are known as Echos of Umbra (basically that system DE wanted to introduce where you could mod your frame to behave like Excalibur Umbra when you used Operator form) to them now. While not all sentient warframes, or seemingly sentient warframes, are the result of this development, most definitely are for reasons known only to the Tenno. Those that do not use these cells are either still dreaming Tenno or warframes who were once equipped with the the Orokin originals and during the war their Operators either willingly or accidentally transferred their consciousness into their warframes.

Reproduction systems

Female warframes have artificial wombs and reproduction systems which are capable of gestating Nano Spores, Neurodes, Orokin Cells, Catalysts and Reactors based on the quality of the egg before fertilization, the higher the quality the more valuable the item. A development that resulted after the Sentient War and after the Orokin better learned how to manipulate Void energies. The females can produce a void energy infused egg during copulation that can be fertilized. These wombs and eggs cannot be modified as of yet to fulfill other purposes. Though the females posses a set of breasts they do not present nipples nor can they lactate and seem to serve no purpose other than visual, why the Orokin did not see fit to equip them with proper breasts is unknown (this is basically me having a really hard time figuring out how some of the breasts in the game work from a smut writing perspective since I want it to be as close to the in game visuals as possible, I may change it in the future). A peculiar discovery is that the Orokin had seen it fit to equip many of the female warframes with male genitalia and reproductive systems, why this is the case something currently unknown, perhaps the answer can be found by further exploring their culture? When aroused, the female frames seem to have an intense desire to have intercourse in any way possible, the reason for this behavior is unknown but most agree that it is a result of the Orokin’s debauchery and a possible cause for it is the fact that that the technocyte strain that created the warframes may have been modified to compel the warframes to desire this outcome.

Male frames are equipped in a typical fashion for the gender. Their testicles produce void energy infused semen that can only fertilize a void energy infused egg. These genitals and the semen produced cannot be modified as of yet to fulfill other purposes.

Pregnancy

Warframes can only produce a total of one egg during intercourse, unless under the effects of certain conditions of properties, while intercourse can last longer than the time needed for impregnation no further eggs will be produced and further intercourse will be purely for pleasure.  
Pregnancies last 4 days and completely nullifies a warframe’s combat capabilities. There are no special necessities during this period. Pregnancies can affect the frame’s proportions – can cause thighs to thicken, hips to widen and buttocks to grow and become more shapely. These changes can only occur 3 times, all areas are affected at once and they are permanent. There is no specific number of pregnancies needed to achieve a single increase, every individual frame, regardless of type, has a random chance of changing their proportions at the conclusion of a pregnancy (we puttin’ RNG in ya porn, bro). It is speculated that the number needed was implanted into the warframe’s genome by their Orokin master and for whatever reason seems to be arbitrary as it is not possible (at least as far as it’s known) for an Orokin to impregnate a warframe.  
Primes can always impregnate their non prime counterparts if applicable.

Individual characteristics

All frames can have a characteristic that sets them apart from the rest and it is not linked to their type. Some frames can have higher semen production that others of their type, others can have lower fertility than usual. Though these characteristics are uncommon, it is speculated that they are the result of Orokin tampering.

Aside from these generic characteristics, experimentation and research has discovered that every warframe seems to have a particular set of characteristics specific to their warframe type when it comes to their reproduction systems and genitalia.

These characteristics are listed here:

(currently only female and Futa variants as I couldn’t come up with satisfying and degenerate things to envision for the male frames, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Banshee:

Female variant 

Vagina: The inner folds of their vagina, all the way up to their cervix, are laced with tiny nubs. These tiny nubs can vibrate at will to further stimulate their partner. Banshees can adjust the intensity of the vibrations.

Fertility: Banshees produce only one egg during intercourse, the quality of the egg depends on the stimulation they receive and the level of noise in the surrounding area. To this end, Banshees are known to cast Silence over the surrounding area to improve their chances of being impregnated.

Kinks: No special kinks known.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Cross-breeding with Futa Ocvatias always fertilizes the egg regardless of quality. The cross-breeding also has a chance to result in a second fertilization of the same egg along side the first which leads to the gestation of either 2 Catalysts or 2 Reactors.

Futa variant

Penis: Other than than the fact that the penis is made of and has a similar distribution of technocyte as the rest of the body, it resembles a typical male human’s penis complete with foreskin. The most noticeable feature is the presence of 4-6 sets of two nubs, based on length, evenly distributed along the shaft. These nubs can vibrate at varying intensities, depending on the Banshee’s wishes, in order to further stimulate their partner.

Testicles: Located on the underside of the base of the penis, the lateral and undercarriage areas of the testicles are covered in a technocyte similar to the armored parts of the body. Other than their looks, the testicles resemble and function the same as a human male’s testicles.

Virility: The quality and quantity of semen produced by their testicles is based on the noise level of the surrounding area. To this end, Banshees are known to cast Silence over the surrounding area to improve the quantity and quality of their semen to insure impregnation.

Kinks: No special kinks known.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Cross-breeding with Ocvatias always fertilizes the egg regardless of quality. The cross-breeding also has a chance to result in a second fertilization of the same egg along side the first which leads to the gestation of either 2 Catalysts or 2 Reactors.

Ember:

Female variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Ember’s have the shortest pregnancy duration of all frames lasting a mere 2 days compared to the typical 4.

Vagina: Their vaginas do not have any distinguishing features other than their higher than normal temperatures.

Fertility: Embers can produce more eggs than usual during intercourse based on stimulation and pleasure levels however their eggs are of lower starting quality than usual, they are known to be very hard to fencundate. During intercourse, Embers can produce up to 3 eggs though it is very difficult and very rare to reach 3. The chance and quality of the eggs rises the rougher and longer the intercourse is.

Kinks: Due to their faster pregnancy rates, Embers have a pregnancy kink where they seek only vaginal ejaculation from their partners. Embers will even request or force multiple partners, if present during intercourse, to ejaculate inside their vaginas and will even adopt positions that are said to facilitate pregnancies.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Cross-breeding with futa Valkyrs has a higher chance of fertilizing the egg/s regardless of quality.

Futa variant

Special properties: Embers produce semen faster than other frames, thus their testicles have adapted to store a larger quantity of semen. However the quality of their semen is the lowest and has the lowest chance to impregnate females.

Penis: Other than than the fact that the penis is made of and has a similar distribution of technocyte with the rest of the body, it resembles a typical male human’s penis complete with foreskin.

Testicles: Located on the underside of the base of the penis, the lateral and undercarriage areas of the testicles are covered in a technocyte similarly distributed as that on their buttocks.

Virility: The quantity and quality of their semen rises the longer intercourse lasts and with the number of ejaculations.

Kinks: Similarly to their female variants, Futa Embers have an impregnation kink and will seek to ejaculate within the vagina of their partners. Futa Embers also tend to seek females with wider hips and larger buttocks as they are believed to be a symbol of high fertility.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Embers can always impregnate female Nezhas (THE MEMES, JACK!). Another oddity is that they have a higher chance to impregnate Valkyrs than any other warframe.

Equinox

UNIVERSAL CHARACTERISTIC: The combined form has both a vagina and a set of penis and testicles regardless of the Equinox being a female or a Futa.  
Female variants

Nigh form:

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Can use their Rest ability to significantly diminish post-coitus recovery duration. Can use their Pacify ability to force their partners into gentler lovemaking.

Vagina: Resembles and functions as a typical human vagina.

Fertility: The quality of the egg in heavily improved if intercourse takes place during nighttime and based on the roughness of the intercourse. 

Kinks: Due to their gentle nature, Night form Equinoxs prefer gentler intercourse, particularly gentle and intimate missionary position sex.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Being impregnated by their Day form counterpart always result in the gestation of a Reactor. If the reversal happens, the impregnation concludes with the gestation of a Catalyst. Combined form does not follow a particular order but if the Equinox is female it always produces 2 eggs.

Day form:

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Can use their Rage ability to force partners into rougher fucking. Can use their Provoke ability to imbue their partners with a more ferocious appetite for sex while improving the quality of their semen. 

Vagina: Resembles and functions as a typical human vagina.

Fertility: The quality of the egg in heavily improved if intercourse takes place during day time and based on the roughness of the intercourse. 

Kinks: Due to their aggressive nature, Day Form Equinoxs prefer rougher intercourse, particularly in positions that assert dominance over them and even enjoy spanking and other forms of dominance/aggression.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Being impregnated by their Night form counterpart always results in the gestation of a Catalysts. If the reversal happens, the impregnation concludes with the gestation of a Reactor. Combined form does not follow a particular order but if the Equinox is female it always produces 2 eggs.

Futa variant

Night form:

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Can use their Pacify ability to force their partners into gentler lovemaking. Can use their Mend ability to increase the quality of their semen by accumulating their orgasms but does not increase the quantity of semen released.

Penis: Other than than the fact that the penis is made of and has a similar distribution of technocyte with the rest of the body, it resembles a typical male human’s penis complete with foreskin. The combined form’s penis is identical to this one.

Testicles: Located on the underside of the base of the penis, the lateral and undercarriage areas of the testicles are decorated with diamond shaped technocyte.

Virility: Quality of semen increases heavily during nighttime and based on the roughness of the intercourse.

Kinks: Due to their gentle nature, Night form Equinoxs prefer gentler intercourse, particularly gentle and intimate missionary position sex.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Impregnating their Day form counterpart always results in the gestation of a Reactor. If the reversal happens, the impregnation concludes with the gestation of a Catalyst. Combined form does not follow a particular order but if the Equinox is female it always produces 2 eggs.

Day form: 

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Can use their Rage ability to force partners into rougher fucking. Can use their Provoke ability to imbue their partners with a more ferocious appetite for sex while improving the quality of their eggs. Can use their Maim abilities to improve the quantity of semen ejaculated by accumulating their orgasms but does not improve its quality.

Penis: Does not present any kind of technocyte distribution and simply resembles a human penis, complete with foreskin, made out of the technocyte between their legs.

Testicles: Resemble human testicles made out of the technocyte between their legs.

Kinks: Due to their aggressive nature, Day Form Equinoxs prefer rougher intercourse, particularly in positions that assert dominance over them and even enjoy spanking and other forms of dominance/aggression.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Impregnating their Night form counterpart always results in the gestation of a Catalysts. If the reversal happens, the impregnation concludes with the gestation of a Reactor. Combined form does not follow a particular order but if the Equinox is female it always produces 2 eggs.

SPECIAL DETAILS: Some Equinoxs have found a way to push their Duality augment to the point where their clone, with genitals opposite their own, can remain active for a full week. Due to this development, some of these Equinoxs have engaged in what can only be described as self-cest. Pregnancies resulted from this follow the SPECIAL INTERACTIONS pattern. 

Gara

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles a human vagina, the interior walls are laced with randomly placed solid glass nubs (they don’t break don’t worry). The womb contains 6 small cavities on its walls that can suck semen towards them, these cavities can then be sealed with a glass covering to store semen.

Fertility: No special properties. Eggs work mostly like normal human female eggs but can keep an egg unfertilized as they can cover their eggs with glass to prevent their fertilization. 

Kinks: Due to their habit of storing semen inside their womb, Garas enjoy weakening the durability of the glass coverings before going into a dangerous situation and hope that all the commotion and movement will eventually shatter one of the cavities and fertilize their eggs. Garas also enjoy storing semen from various partners to fuel this fantasy.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

Penis: Other than than the fact that the penis is made of and has a similar distribution of technocyte with the rest of the body, it resembles a typical male human’s penis complete with foreskin but without any glass components.

Testicles: Resemble human testicles, the undercarriage and sides are covered in technocyte similar to the rest of their bodies but without any glass components.

Virility: No special way to improve the quality or quantity of their semen. Semen can be solidified into a glass-like material.

Kinks: Due to their ability to solidify their semen, Garas often solidify the later parts of their semen to prevent spillage and access from others which leads them to be highly possessive of their partners. As they have no way to improve the quality of their semen, Garas use their special semen solidification ability to prevent access to others and keep their partner into a state of constant arousal. Garas then resort to pleasing their partners through other means, usually anal sex, until they are certain that they are pregnant. 

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Garuda

UNIVERSAL CHARACTERISTIC: As Garudas are death’s crimson maidens, they extract great joy and pleasure from inflicting pain onto others or receive pain. Being subjected to either of these actions arouses Garudas and improve their reproductive functions. Garudas also have very tight anal rings that cannot be loosened through repeated stretching, Garudas use this to their advantage when frolicking with tamer partners as stretching their anal ring provides a great degree of pain without truly harming their partner.

Female Variant

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina. Their cervix is harder to pierce than that of other warframes. Due to this fact, having their cervix spread causes them a degree of pain and thus they tend to seek more well endowed partners for this express purpose.

Fertility: Other than their universal characteristic, their fertility improves considerably when subjected to any form of anal insertion or stimulation.

Kinks: Other than their very obvious sadistic and masochistic pleasures, Garudas have no issues copulating out in the open during or after a bloody fight. Another kink is their preference for being anally stimulated but will not reject vaginal intercourse however they will find less pleasure in it. Due to these strange features, Garudas are very hard to impregnate, requiring either multiple partners or a very crafty one.

SPECIAL PROPERTIES: When engaged in intercourse with Valkyrs of either variant, Garudas activate their specific Rut and Heat cycles, respectively, for the duration of that encounter.

Futa Variant

Penis: Resembles a human penis complete with foreskin made out of the technocyte between their legs, the shaft is covered in technocyte similar to that of the rest of their bodies. The shaft is also laced with small metal nubs, these nubs can expand into tiny blades at will, not enough to injure partners but enough to cause them a degree of pain during intercourse.

Testicles: Resemble and function like normal human testicles. The sides are covered in technocyte similar to the rest of their bodies.

Virility: The quality of their semen improves the more blood and gore is around, the quantity of their semen increases the more pain their inflict or are subjected to, especially during anal intercourse.

Kinks: Due to their universal characteristic, Futa Garudas have a preference for anal intercourse and are willing to be on the receiving end of such intercourse. When engaged in vaginal intercourse, Garudas often find ways to stimulate their anal region to improve their virility.

Special Properties: When engaged in intercourse with Valkyrs of either variant, Garudas activate their specific Rut and Heat cycles, respectively, for the duration of that encounter.

Hildryn

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Hildryns link their shields with their partner during intercourse. They can choose to drain their partners shields or to give their shield to them. What Hildryns do with shields affects their sexual prowess, gaining overshields increases the chances of impregnation/quantity of semen they produce, giving shields to their partners increases the quality of Hildryns’ eggs/semen. All of these increases are based on total shield values, the larger the values the larger the increase.

Female Variant:

Vagina: Resembles a normal human vagina. The inner walls of the vagina have small circular growths, similar to those on their shoulders, that can encase their partner’s penis in an energy condom.

Fertility: Other than being based on their shield values, Hildryns have enhanced fertility when engaged in more dominant sexual positions.

Kinks: Size queen and high value male/futa preference. Hildryns have a preference for larger phalluses and are more aroused by a larger size. Due to their ability to encase objects inside their vaginas in an energy condom, Hildryns will only allow a male/futa that they perceive as high value to fertilize their eggs (especially if this male/futa manages to dominate or coerce them into a more submissive state), they will not reject intercourse but they will not allow them to impregnate her.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Hildryns always allow Nezhas to impregnate them and will even adopt less dominant positions with them (OTP) however Nezhas must find a way to attract them first. Linking shields with Nezhas also allows Hildryns to divert void energy into their genitalia causing it to increase over a long period of repeated encounters if the Hildryns choose so. 

Futa Variant:

Penis: Does not present foreskin. The the body of the penis is covered in technocyte similar to that of the torso. At the base of the penis, 4 circular growths, similar to those on the shoulders, are present. A set of 2 are present on middle of the penis’ shaft, one on each side. These growths can encase the penis in an energy condom.

Testicles: Located at the base of the penis, they are covered in technocyte similar to the abdomen. On the external side of each testicle resides a growth similar to that on the shoulders. These growths facilitate a link with special partners.

Virility: Other than being based on their shield values, Hildryns have enhanced virility when engaged in more dominant sexual positions.

Kinks: High quality female preference, mating press position. Similar to their female counterparts, Futa Hildryns do not fertilize the eggs of females they consider of low quality but still enjoy intercourse with them.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: When mating with a female Hildryn, the growths on the testicles form a special void energy link with them that grants both benefits of their special characteristic. When mating with female Wisps, the growths link energy to improve the effects of Wisps’ Motes. When mating with female Mags, if the Hildryn has drained their shield, the link formed by the growths will prevent the Mag from stripping their energy condom.

Ivara

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Being master huntresses, Ivaras can sense the pheromones emanated by others allowing them to determine their state of arousal and if they have released an egg. Ivaras can also modify their own pheromones to attract bestial lovers, however beasts cannot fertilize their eggs.

Female variant:

Vagina: Resembles a normal human vagina. Their womb and eggs work differently from other warframes. The sides of the womb have sacks, filled with a special fluid, where eggs are deposited. Ivaras produce up to 20 small eggs during intercourse that are stored in the sacks inside their womb. The special fluid in these sacks mixes with the semen over the course of a day. Once the mixture is complete, the Ivara releases the eggs with the mixed fluid from their vaginas. Over the next 4 days, the eggs slowly fuse with one another until up to 4, depending on quantity produced during intercourse, normal eggs are produced, these then are fertilized by the semen in the fluid that envelopes them. Over the course of one day, the eggs transform into Reactors or Catalysts.

Fertility: Their fertility improves considerably when engaged in intercourse set in a natural environment. In other environments, their fertility is average.

Kinks: Due their knowledge and control of pheromones, Ivaras tend to use bestial lovers to cleanse themselves of their lust when not desiring to be pregnant. Ivaras also tend to use their own pheromones to arouse a partner of their desire.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Female Ivaras cannot mate with Futa Ivaras, both will secrete pheromones to repel the other. When engaged in intercourse with a nature themed warframe, such as Oberon, Titania or Hydroid, their fertility is greatly enhanced. When engaged in intercourse with a warframe linked to an aspect of nature, such as Valkyr, Khora and Saryn, their fertility is moderately increased.

Futa variant:

Penis: The base of the penis is swollen and serves to store up to 4 small, oval semen bags. The tip of the penis is flat and the urethral opening is larger than normal. The rest of the shaft is covered in technocyte similar to that on the crotch area when not aroused and presents no foreskin.

Testicles: Resemble normal human testicles. Testicles produce and store a special fluid, required for impregnation.

Special mating strategy: When achieving orgasm for the first time, Ivaras lodge their penis past their cervix. The tip of the penis flares sideways and its urethral opening expands. Over the course of 5-7 seconds, the special semen bags located at the base of their penis travel into their mate’s womb after which the tip reverts to its normal size and the Ivara resumes mating. When orgasm is achieved for the second time, the special fluid stored in the testicles is released into the vagina and womb. This fluid coats the semen bags that have since anchored themselves to the womb’s walls. Further orgasms releases more of this fluid. Once the mating session is done, the fluid will weaken the walls of the one of the bags in sequence, from first to last, each rupturing a day after the pregnancy is over. 

Virility: Ivaras do not release and produce semen as other frames. The creation and storage of semen bags takes up to 9 months to reach the maximum of four. This process cannot be sped up in any way. The special fluid produced and stored by the testicles is much thinner than regular semen but can be stored in greater quantities however it is released during orgasm when no semen bags are present, but in great quantities, and can actually completely drain the testicles of this fluid. Once fully depleted, the testicles produce this fluid over a period of 4 months in which no quantity of fluid is released during orgasm. This recovery period can be reduced if the Ivara experiences numerous orgasms over the duration.

Kinks: Due to way their mating works, Futa Ivaras abuse their pheromones to recover their special fluid faster, some choose to wander into Kubrow or Kavat dens and become their toy others develop a fetish for dry orgasms.

SPECIAL INTERACTION: When mating with a frame linked with an aspect of nature, Valkyr or Khora, instead of their typical mating process, only one bag is released. This bag is mixed with the special fluid and ruptured as it travels through the length, This process repeats for every orgasm with these partners.

Khora

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Being based on the elegant ferocity of a kavat, a Khora can secrete pheromones that attract kavats and their eggs can be fertilized by kavat semen. Khoras also have enhanced fertility/virility when a kavat is present, especially if it is also engaged in mating. Strangely, they also gain a fertility boost, albeit much lower, when a kubrow is present and/or engaged in mating despite the fact that they are unable to be inseminated by them.

Female Variant:

Vagina: Resembles a normal human vagina, the inner walls leading to the womb are covered in nubs that change shape and effect based on Khora’s current mode: attack mode causes the nubs to become sharp enough to gently scrape whatever is inserted while giving the partner a boost to the quality of their semen, defensive mode changes the nubs into circular bodies and can delay the partner’s orgasm, finally, heal mode changes the nubs into flexible blade-like objects that gently massage the member and keeps the partner’s penis erect after ejaculation while also boosting their recovery rate.

Fertility: Other than their special characteristic, Khoras improve the quality of their eggs as normal.

Kinks: BDSM, beastiality. Due to their ability to breed with kavats, some Khoras choose to genetically modify their Venaris to have male genitalia. 

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: When a Khora is impregnated by a Futa Valkyr, the egg does not begin the typical process following an impregnation, instead, the egg becomes charged with void energy for 2 days, emanating pheromones to attract any mate, including kubrows, and will have a special effect on the next impregnation depending on the partner: if it is fertilized by a kavat or any warframe other than Valkyr, the egg will simply turn into an Orokin Cell; if it is fertilized by kubrow semen, the egg will be absorbed into the body and will change all further eggs to be fertilizable by kubrow semen, also, when aroused, Khoras will secrete pheromones that attract kubrows; if the egg is fertilized by any Futa Valkyr, the egg will be absorbed into the body and cause all further eggs to only be fertilizable by the Valkyr that impregnated her while the egg was primed, while also making the Khora submissive to the Valkyr that did so.

Futa Variant: 

Penis: Resembles a normal human penis covered in technocyte similar to the rest of the body but without foreskin. The sides of the penis have evenly distributed nubs that change shape and effect depending on the Khora’s current mode: attack mode turns them into sharp enough growths that they gently scrape their partner during intercourse while also boosting the Khora’s semen production; defensive mode turns them into circular growths that can vibrate while allowing the Khora to accumulate semen for a bigger ejaculation; healing mode turns them into flexible small blade-like growths while boosting the Khora’s partner’s egg quality.

Testicles: Located at the base of the penis, they resemble normal human testicles covered in technocyte similar to that on the Khora’s breasts. 

Virility: Other than their special characteristic, the quality and quantity of semen is otherwise average.

Kinks: BDSM, beastiality – receptive.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: When a Futa Khora impregnates a Valkyr, the Valkyr’s egg does not begin the typical process following an impregnation, instead, the egg becomes charged with void energy for 2 days, emanating pheromones to attract any mate, including kavats, and will have a special effect on the next impregnation depending on the partner: if it is fertilized by a kubrow or any warframe other than Khora, the egg will simply turn into an Orokin Cell; if it is fertilized by kavat semen, the egg will be absorbed into the body and will change all further eggs to be fertilizable by kavat semen, also, when aroused, Valkyrs will secrete pheromones that attract kavats; if the egg is fertilized by any Futa Khora, the egg will be absorbed into the body and cause all further eggs to only be fertilizable by the Khora that impregnated her while the egg was primed, while also making the Valkyr submissive to the Khora that did so.

Mag

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Can use their Polarize ability to remove any kind of contraceptive methods their partner’s may use.

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: Increases when the Mag performs any actions requested by their partner/s.

Kinks: Footjobs, submitting themselves to their partner’s own kinks. While many view Mags as being slutty, Mags actually adopt this tactic amass Catalysts and Reactors.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

Penis: Resembles a normal human penis covered in technocyte similar to the rest of the body, with spirals around the shaft similar to those on their arms, does not have foreskin.

Testicles: Located at the base of the penis, they resemble normal human testicles covered in technocyte similar to the rest of the body.

Virility: Quantity and quality of semen improves significantly when complying to their partner’s requests.

Kinks: Footjobs, submitting themselves to their partner’s own kinks.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Mesa

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: While all warframes’ sexual prowess improves based on pleasure, which typically implies long duration intercourse, Mesas are the ones who receive the largest bonuses from longer intercourse, triple that of other warframes. They also posses the highest endurance of all warframes when it comes to sexual encounters.

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles as functions as normal human vagina.

Fertility: Fertility rises three times as much as other warframes over the duration of intercourse and even more so when the Mesa “rides” her partner.

Kinks: Anal, cowgirl/reverse cowgirl position, bukkake. Mesas work hard and play even harder, when it comes to sex, they do the hard work riding their partners, if the Mesa really needs a big release she will work her ass for it, literally.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

Penis: Resembles a human penis covered in technocyte similar to that on her crotch complete with a foreskin.

Testicles: Located at the base of the penis, they resemble and function like normal human testicles covered in technocyte similar to that on the crotch area.

Virility: The longer intercourse lasts the more semen they produce. Mesas can even postpone an orgasm to accumulate a larger amount of semen before ejaculation.  
Kinks: Anal, cowgirl/reverse cowgirl position, bukkake. Regardless if the Mesa is asked to give or take anal they accept no matter what. They also like to make any finale a spectacle, showering others or letting others shower them with their release.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Mirage 

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Mirages have enhanced flexibility, even by warframe standards, which they use to great effect when engaged in intercourse. Mirages can also use their Hall of Mirrors to create tangible and independent copies of herself that can have either female or male genitalia and can even secrete fluids however clones cannot impregnate or be impregnated.

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: Influenced by the intensity of the light she is currently in, more intense light raises fertility, less light lowers it (may even become infertile).

Kinks: Multiple partners, self-cest. Mirages may use their Hall of Mirrors during intercourse to satisfy these kinks, they may also switch places with the clones to play tricks on their partners.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

Penis: Other than than the fact that the penis is made of and has a similar distribution of technocyte with the rest of their unarmored body, it resembles a typical male human’s penis complete with foreskin.

Testicles: Located at the base of the penis, the testicles are covered on their sides with technocyte resembling the one on their shins, the undercarriage is covered in technocyte similar to the technocyte covering the inner side of the buttocks.

Fertility: Influenced by the intensity of the light she is currently in, more intense light raises virility, less light lowers it (may even become infertile).

Kinks: Multiple partners, self-cest. Mirages may use their Hall of Mirrors during intercourse to satisfy these kinks, they may also switch places with the clones to play tricks on their partners.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Nova

Female variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Female Novas have a different functioning womb, instead of normal ovaries they posses two special ones that instead of releasing eggs they instead absorb semen. Female Novas can choose whether to release fertilized eggs once enough semen has been absorbed or to dissolve them. When releasing fertilized eggs, female Novas always release two eggs at the same time.

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: No special mentions, it improves normally.

Kinks: Submissiveness, thigh-jobs. Novas also enjoy using their Wormhole during intercourse.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Futa Novas have special testicles that can absorb and store semen for a larger release. Futa Novas also have a larger urethra and urethral opening due to their semen that can accumulate into small orbs with a thin membrane that is dissolved gradually after leaving the urethral canal. These globs are ejaculated at the same time as normal semen.

Penis: Resembles a human penis made of technocyte like the rest of her body but with no foreskin and a larger urethral opening.

Testicles: Resemble human testicles made of technocyte like the rest of her body. Can grow 3 times in size while storing semen.

Virility: No special mentions, it improves normally.

Kinks: Submissiveness, thigh-jobs, orgasm denial. Novas also enjoy using their Wormhole during intercourse.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Nyx

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Nyxs has highly enhanced fertility/virility when using their psychic abilities on their partners, they can use these abilities to force their partners to behave in a certain way or cause them to use their SPECIAL INTERACTIONS with the Nyx.

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: No special mentions, other than their special characteristic.

Kinks: Role-play, mind control, corruption. Nyxs may act shy and passive but they do so to hide their more manipulative nature.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

Penis: Resembles a human penis made of technocyte like the rest of her body but with no foreskin.

Testicles: Resemble human testicles made of technocyte like the rest of her body.

Virility: No special mentions, it improves normally.

Kinks: Role-play, mind control, corruption. Nyxs may act shy and passive but they do so to hide their more manipulative nature.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Octavia

UNIVERSAL CHARACTERISTIC: The sexual prowess of Octavias is determined by the music that their Mandachord plays, particularly the timing on their Metronome. Octavias also try to time their intercourse to the music that they play.

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: Unlike other female frames, and Octavia’s “reproduction” cycle is determined by the actions both she and her partner do while Metronome is in effect. As such, when they time their action correct the following will happen:

Partner: Thrust – Raise quality of egg.  
Ass slap – Raise quality of egg slightly.  
Ejaculation – Guaranteed impregnation.

Octavia: Bounce – Raise quality of egg.  
Grind – Raise quality of egg slightly.

Kinks: Octavias are unique as they do not seem to have any kinks.

Special note: Due to their mating habits, Octavias seek out special partners that can comply with their needs.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Cross-breeding with Futa Banshees always fertilizes the egg regardless of quality. The cross-breeding also has a chance to result in a second fertilization of the same egg along side the first which leads to the gestation of either 2 Catalysts or 2 Reactors.

Futa variant

Penis: Resembles a human penis made of technocyte like the rest of her body but with no foreskin.

Testicles: Resemble human testicles made of technocyte like the rest of her body.

Virility: Unlike other futa frames, an Octavia’s “reproduction” cycle is determined by the actions both she and her partner do while Metronome is in effect. As such, when they time their action correct the following will happen:

Octavia: Thrust – Raise quality of egg.  
Ass slap – Raise quality of egg slightly.  
Ejaculation – Guaranteed impregnation.

Partner: Bounce – Raise quality of egg.  
Grind – Raise quality of egg slightly.

Kinks: Octavias are unique as they do not seem to have any kinks.

Special note: Due to their mating habits, Octavias seek out special partners that can comply with their needs.

Saryn

Female variants

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Female Saryns can secrete a special pheromone and hormone infused fluid that, at her behest, can affect their partner as follows: Make them submissive to her / Force them to have an erection only for the Saryn / Prevent them from reaching climax / Divert Void energy to enlarge their genitals over time (requires prolonged exposure). The fluid’s effects, outside the enlarged genitalia, wear off after 2 days.

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina. Their womb presents special growths that create and release enzymes that latch to and destroy low quality sperm cells. Due to this, Saryns have a habit of allowing multiple partners to ejaculate inside their vagina.

Fertility: The quality of their egg is improved the more semen / types of semen is present inside their womb.

Kinks: Due to their SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC, Saryns enjoy corrupting newly awoken Tenno into becoming their sex toys. They are also known for using their SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC during negotiations with futa or male individuals.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Saryns have severely lowered fertility when one of their partner is a futa Nyx or Khora due to their own dominant nature and goals.

Futa variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Futa Saryns can create small spores along the length of their penis, these spores secrete pheromones that progressively make their partner more aroused and more compliant. The effects last up to 7 hours.

Penis: Resembles a human penis made of technocyte like the rest of her body complete with foreskin.

Testicles: Resemble human testicles made of technocyte like the rest of her crotch area.

Virility: The potency of their semen is highly increased when dominating their partner. As such, Saryns make full use of their SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC but some enjoy doing it the old fashion way.

Kinks: Due to their SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC, Futa Saryns can turn any potential partner into a submissive sex toy.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Futa Saryns have massively increased virility when one of their partner is a Nyx or a Khora due to their own dominant nature and goals.

Titania

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Titanias can use their size changing ability to not only shrink themselves but also enlarge certain parts of their body allowing for very interesting intercourse possibilities. Their affinity for nature grants them a boost to their fertility/virility when paired with warframes that represent an aspect of nature or also have an affinity for it.

Female variant

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina. Their womb can, at will, release a smaller egg that can also be inseminated by semen, this egg however grants Titania a beneficial effect depending on the type of warframe that the semen belongs to for one month:

Offensive warframes improve their fertility and allows them to secrete pheromones that let other warframes know that they are primed for “breeding”.

-Durability warframes allow them to produce up to 2 additional eggs.

-Utility warframes allow them to improve their partner’s virility during intercourse.

Fertility: No special mentions, it improves normally.

Kinks: Size difference, size queen, semen collecting.  
SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Futa variant

Penis: Their penis is unique among warframes, instead of the typical human penis, their appendage is a long segmented tube with a large opening made of the technocyte in their crotch area. The tube can harden or be flexible enough to fit object almost 2 times its circumference.

Testicles: Unlike other warframes, they posses 6 testicle but they are internal and only 2 produce semen, the other 4 appear as small lumps underneath the base of the penis. The 4 testicles can store semen from others provided they ejaculated down the Titania’s penis.

Virility: They produce very little semen of poor quality, because of this futa Titania’s prefer to help others pass their semen onto others through the help of their special testicles.

Kinks: Size difference, docking.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: None.

Trinity

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: They are the only female warframe that do not have a futa counterpart. It appears that Trinitys were designed to be the “breeding” stock of the warframes as their wombs producing eggs that can generate only Catalysts or Reactors and they can use their abilities to enhance their partners being capable of boosting one’s semen quality and production, link all their partners’ neural networks so they can experience what they and the others feel, and instantly renew their partners after they orgasm to continue their “work”.

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: They posses the highest fertility of all warframes and it is further enhanced the more intimate she is with their partner or with how numerous they are.

Kinks: Being the “breeding stock” of the warframes, Trinitys enjoy intercourse with multiple partners and fully give themselves to their partners. Trinitys can also be very intimate with their partners, even reaching a fetishistic incestuous affair which helps skyrocket their fertility.

SPECIAL INTERACTION: None.

Valkyr

UNIVERSAL CHARACTERISTIC: Every 6 months Valkyrs enter a state of primal lust during which their fertility/virility is increased by ten times the usual and the pregnancy duration is reduced to 12 hours. The period lasts 7 days during which Valkyrs will seek out mates endlessly taking time only to bring their pregnancy to term.

Female variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Female Valkyrs posses wombs that produce eggs which can be fertilized by Kubrow semen. It is unknown why this is the case, but what is certain is that it is not unusual to hear the howls of Valkyrs echoing through the mighty forests of Earth as they are conquered by their bestial lovers. These pregnancies do not cause bodily modifications.

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: Valkyrs posses the lowest fertility rate when not in their Heat period during which their fertility nearly guarantees a pregnancy.

Kinks: Beastiality, masochism and bondage.

SPECIAL INTERACTION: When a Valkyr is impregnated by a Futa Khora, the egg does not begin the typical process following an impregnation, instead, the egg becomes charged with void energy for 2 days, emanating pheromones to attract any mate, including kavats, and will have a special effect on the next impregnation depending on the partner: if it is fertilized by a kubrow or any warframe other than Khora, the egg will simply turn into an Orokin Cell; if it is fertilized by kavat semen, the egg will be absorbed into the body and will change all further eggs to be fertilizable by kavat semen, also, when aroused, Valkyrs will secrete pheromones that attract kavats; if the egg is fertilized by any Futa Khora, the egg will be absorbed into the body and cause all further eggs to only be fertilizable by the Khora that impregnated her while the egg was primed, while also making the Valkyr submissive to the Khora that did so.

Futa variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Futa Valkyrs have increased virility when engaged in intercourse with other Warframes that embody an aspect of nature.

Penis: Resembles and functions more akin to a feline penis than a human one. The barbs are not very sharp however.

Testicles: Resemble and function akin to human testicles made from the technocyte around their crotch area.

Virility: Futa Valkyrs produce large amounts of low quality semen and can ejaculate numerous times per intercourse. The quality is massively improved during their Rut period.

Kinks: Masochism, bondage, bukakke, cum play.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: When a Futa Valkyr impregnates a Khora, the Khora’s egg does not begin the typical process following an impregnation, instead, the egg becomes charged with void energy for 2 days, emanating pheromones to attract any mate, including kubrows, and will have a special effect on the next impregnation depending on the partner: if it is fertilized by a kavat or any warframe other than Khora, the egg will simply turn into an Orokin Cell; if it is fertilized by kubrow semen, the egg will be absorbed into the body and will change all further eggs to be fertilizable by kavat semen, also, when aroused, Khoras will secrete pheromones that attract kubrows; if the egg is fertilized by any Futa Valkyr, the egg will be absorbed into the body and cause all further eggs to only be fertilizable by the Valkyr that impregnated her while the egg was primed, while also making the Khora submissive to the Valkyr that did so.

Wisp

UNIVERSAL CHARACTERISTIC: Wisps can use their motes to enhance both their and their partner/s’ sexual prowess. Vitality motes improve their fertility/virility and the quality of their partner/s’ semen/fertility. Haste motes improve the quality of their eggs/semen production and their partner/s eggs/semen production. Shock mote improve both their and their partner/s’ recovery speed after orgasm.

Female variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Female Wisps can gestate a special mote which they can summon from their dimension. The special mote only affects the individual that helped gestate it and it allows that individual to use their SPECIAL INTERACTION on the Wisp if they have any.

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal human vagina. It emanates a ghostly glow and the canal has an extra ring shaped muscle that helps further stimulate their partner.

Fertility: Rises normally and is further enhanced by the Vitality mote.

Kinks: Ass play, anal, breeding. Wisps have a natural playfulness and shyness to them and tend to try and form a bond with an individual before they have sex. Despite this, once in the mood, Wisps tend to be quite debacherous.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Hildryns can boost the effectiveness of their motes. Female Wisps can also gestate a special mote with the help of any beast semen, this mote massively boost the sexual prowess of beastial companions – due to this special mote, female Wisps are highly regarded within beastiality loving circles.

Futa variant

Penis: Unlike other warframes, futa Wisps have two penises rather than 1 and they resemble the penises of snakes from the old Earth. Of the two penises, 1 is larger and they can reposition themselves as required.

Testicles: While they resemble human testicles made of the technocyte that covers their body, each testicle produces a different type of fluid: the left testicle is connected to the larger penis and produces normal semen; the right testicle is connected to the smaller penis and produces a special fluid that helps improve the quality of their partner’s egg, this fluid is secreted during intercourse.

Virility: The quantity and quality of their semen increases normally and is further enhanced by the Vitality mote.

Kinks: Ass play, anal, being on the receiving end. Wisps have a natural playfulness and shyness to them and tend to try and form a bond with an individual before they have sex. Despite this, once in the mood, Wisps tend to be quite debacherous.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Hildryns can boost the effectiveness of their motes and when having intercourse with female Hildryns, their eggs are of the highest quality and are always fertilized by the futa Wisp.

Zephyr

Female variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Female Zephyrs gestate eggs rather than the nano spores/neurode/catalyst/reactor directly. During intercourse they produce up to 7 eggs that can be fertilized and then gestate them over the course of a day. Once gestated, the Zephyr lays them and lets them naturally transform into nano spores/neurodes/catalysts/reactors.

Vagina: Covered by their aerodynamic crotchplate, it resembles a functions like a normal human vagina.

Fertility: Rises normally but is greatly enhanced when intercourse takes place with their lover. (basically Zephyrs are humanoid space pigeons)

Kinks: None known.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Female Zephyrs have enhanced fertility when having intercourse with warframes that embody an aspect of nature.

Futa variant

Penis: Covered by their aerodynamic crotchplace, it resembles and functions like a normal human penis made of the technocyte covering their body.

Testicles: Covered by their aerodynamic crotchplace, they resemble and function like normal human testicles made of the technocyte covering their body.

Kinks: None known.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Futa Zephyrs have enhanced fertility when having intercourse with warframes that embody an aspect of nature.

Meme frames bonus

Feyarch Oberon (female and futa)

Unique and reclusive, the Feyarch Oberons are the protectors of Earh’s mighty forests and they stand by nature’s principles. Resembling their male counterparts, these variants are identified by their much wider hips, thicker thighs and larger buttocks, some even posses protrusions in their chest area resembling breasts. Despite dwelling only in Earth’s forests and keeping to themselves, these Feyarchs will step out of the shadows to protect the forests from the Grineer and may even appear to aid those who seek to protect the forests as well. 

Being in tune with nature, they embody its principles when it comes to interacting with the creatures that dwell in the forest, Feyarchs will help nature cleanse itself of diseased animals from Grineer pollution or give relief to the critters that need it, and will reward those who step in to stop the Grineer. Those lucky to be rewarded by these elusive guardians shall not find themselves wanting for these protectors are also matriarchs that will give the lucky few the chance to partake of their special and a parting gift for their efforts.

From witness accounts and even a few Feyarchs that have left the forests to combat the threat directly, the following have been gathered:

Female variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Feyarchs may use their Renewel ability to invigorate their partner/s during intercourse and even help them recover faster after climax. Due to their link to nature, Feyarchs may use pheromones to attract beastial lovers and help them relieve themselves of their stress however they may not impregnate them.

Vagina: Resembles and functions like a normal vagina. The canal leading to their womb have small growths that secrete a special fluid that increases both their and their partner’s sensitivity, this special fluid will cause their partner’s penis to permanently enlarge by 3 cm over the course of 2 weeks after the encounter.

Fertility: Their special link to nature grants them highly enhanced fertility always producing 2 eggs during intercourse of high quality. These eggs, when fertilized, gestate into a special Forma rather than anything else, this special Forma allows the partner that fertilized their egg to permanently modify an aspect of their body. Feyarchs will leave the forest and pursue their partner to hand them this special forma, this is one the few times most Feyarchs leave the forests. Impregnation from futa or male Feyarchs will have normal results however.

Kinks: Beastiality, breeding, outdoor sex.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Female Feyarchs have even higher fertility when copulating with warframes that embody an aspect of nature. Futa Khoras and futa Valkyrs will prime their eggs instead, and when fertilized by a kubrow or kavat, respectively, they will permanently modify their wombs to produce eggs that can be fertilized by these animals, gestating live young rather than nothing.

Futa variant

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Feyarchs may use their Renewel ability to invigorate their partner/s during intercourse and even help them recover faster after climax. Due to their link to nature, Feyarchs may use pheromones to attract beastial lovers and help them relieve themselves of their stress using their rectum.

Penis: Resembles and functions like a normal human penis made of the technocyte on their crotch area complete with foreskin.

Testicles: They resemble and function like normal human testicles made of the technocyte on their crotch area.

Virility: Their special link to nature grants them highly enhanced virility producing large amounts of high quality semen that guarantees impregnation. The gestation resulting from their semen will be a special Forma that allows the warframe that gestated it to permanently modify an aspect of their body. If requested, the futa Feyarchs may modify their semen to a special one that primes their partner’s egg. This primed egg will then be absorbed into the warframe’s body and will permanently alter the eggs produced by their womb. These altered eggs can be fertilized by beasts as well as void touched semen. Due to this fact, futa Feyarchs are a beastiality enthusiasts dream come true as they can allow them to fully please their beastial partners AND get something besides the satisfaction.

Kinks: Beastiality, breeding, outdoor sex, anal.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: When impregnating female Khoras and Valkyrs, their eggs will be primed and eventually reabsorbed into their bodies to permanently alter their eggs. These altered eggs can now be fertilized by kubrows and kavats respectively.

Female Nezha

Uncommon and often confused for their male counterparts, female Nezhas distinguish themselves through a much more feminine frame than their male counterpart even if they do not often posses prominent breasts. Their most distinguishing characteristics are their thicker thighs, wider hips and more pronounced buttocks compared to their male counterparts. They posses the same powers as their male versions and aspects of their personality typically being energetic, naive and trusty which unfortunately for them makes them ripe targets for warframes that are all too eager to have personal sex toys, as a result, most of these warframes are seen together with their “owners” but many remain free to do as they please.

From witness accounts and even some that have been convinced to help the study, the following have been gathered:

SPECIAL CHARACTERISTIC: Staying true to their slippery nature, female Nezhas have well lubricated and flexible genitalia and anal ring allowing them to accommodate large insertions with ease. They also posses faster pregnancy cycles, a pregnancy lasting only 3 days compared to the normal 4.

Vagina: Resembles and functions similarly to a normal human vagina. The only distinguishing qualities it has are the higher temperature, lubrication and flexibility.

Fertility: In tone with their fast paced nature, their fertility rises very quickly, especially when their partner is well endowed.

Kinks: Submissiveness, passionate sex, size queen.

SPECIAL INTERACTIONS: Futa Embers have a massively increased change to impregnate female Nezhas, the pregnancy duration is even further reduced, from 3 to 2 days.


End file.
